Life Lesson
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Los besos dan asco", ni en todos sus años de vida había tenido una lección tan universal. No lo dudaba... pero claro, siempre había alguien empeñado en hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y alguien que lo conseguía sin planearlo. Qué mundo. Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. ¡Irlandas incluídas!


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Shota  
_

******Aclaraciones: **_-Escocia tiene 13 años, Gales 11 años, las Irlandas 8 años e Inglaterra 6 años******  
**_

_Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió luego de recordar mi juventud *mira al horizonte*, ¡en serio! Es sorprendente cómo cambias de pensamiento y de ideas, ¡salen unas cosas rarísimas xDDD! Me divertí, y lo que piensan los británicos fue lo que yo misma llegué a pensar, ¡fue genial xDDD!_

_Gracias, ojala les agrade y les arranque una sonrisa tonta _

_¡Owari~!******  
**_

_**Escocia**: Scott Kirkland  
_

_**Gales**: Glen Kirkland  
_

_**Irlanda**: Bryan Kirkland  
_

_**Irlanda del Norte**: Ryan Kirkland  
_

* * *

**_"Life Lesson"_  
**

* * *

Glen contuvo las ganas de dibujar una mueca de horror

Bryan no especuló en abrir la boca con terror

Ryan se sonrojó mientras no creía lo que veía

Y Arthur no entendió, aunque la vista en general le desagradó

No fue difícil llegar a una inminente y universal conclusión:

_"Los besos dan asco"_

¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! ¡La sensación de vómito y escalofrío que los recorrió no podía estar equivocada! Incluso el de ojos oliva, el de carácter indiferente y calma inquebrantable, estaba teniendo problemas para contener las ganas de correr cobardemente, ¡por primera vez, los endemoniados gemelos preferían olvidar aquello que usarlo en sus bromas! Y el rubio… bueno, en realidad no comprendió, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera irse de inmediato

-Glen, ¡oye, Glen! –le jaló con suavidad la mano -¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡No llegaremos a tiempo para la película! ¡No necesitamos a Scott! –frunció el ceño- ¡Vámonos sin él! … ¿Glen?

Sin embargo, no fue escuchado… ¡claro que no! Ninguno de los tres atendió al hermano más pequeño porque había un espectáculo peor en frente:

Scott estaba en la salida de su escuela luciendo ese uniforme café que siempre decía que era una molestia

No se hallaba solo, empero

Le hacía compañía una chica de ondulado cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules; el segundo mayor la reconoció como Françoise Bonnefoy, una compañera de clase del pelirrojo y vecina cercana

No charlaban. No jugaban. No se encontraban separados

Estaban besándose, sí, de aquella forma en que… ¡Ahhh! E-En que sus… sus bocas se abrían y… ¡y sus lenguas…!

Dios, iban a escupir los intestinos

Y al separarse se vio… ¡se vio…!

_Un hilo de saliva_

¡AHHHHH! ¡QUÉ ASCOOOOOOOO!

-¡Suficiente! –habló con rapidez Bryan- ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!

-¡Concuerdo! –secundó Ryan- ¡Por el bien de nuestro estómago, es mejor irnos!

-Claro –al fin habló el mayor con el tono apático de siempre- Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera se ha movido?

Es que no podían… que irónico, ¿no? Eran incapaces de tolerar aquello y también de dejar de mirar, ¿Qué eran? ¿Masoquistas? –lo que fuera que eso significara-

-¿Qué sucede? –al fin volvió a hablar el rubio- ¿_"Largarnos"_? ¿Es que ya no vamos ir al cine?

Cierto, habían ido hasta la secundaria del pelirrojo para no perder tiempo e irse directamente a la función de las 17:00 pm, ¡era el último día que podían usar los boletos que papá les dio! Llevaban planeándolo toda la semana, ¡hasta Arthur se saltó su clase de música y los gemelos tuvieron que posponer la estupenda broma que le prepararon a Roderich!

Después de que cada uno hizo espacio, ¿Scott les pagaba así? ¡¿Con un espectáculo de horror?! ¡Si por su culpa lo dejaron para ese viernes! Con su pretexto de "_Tengo examen. Jódanse"_

Bastardo inútil, ¡esto no se quedaría así! En cuanto su asco se aliviara, ¡sin duda irían por él! ¡Le harían saber por qué en la sala del director había un expediente con el título "Medidas contra Bryan y Ryan Kirkland"!

-No necesitamos a ese tonto –repitió- ¡Hay que irnos! ¡Quiero palomitas antes de entrar a la sala! –volvió a jalarle la mano- Glen, ¿me comprarás palomitas?

-Ah, sí- atendió, intentando desviar la atención- ¿También querrás un helado? – lo vio asentir con emoción- Como no traemos mucho dinero, lo compartir…

-¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAN! –gritaron al unísono de repente mientras ejecutaban la acción

Apenas si los miró, ya habían llegado a la esquina con una cola de polvo levantándose tras ellos

Correr… ¿correr? ¿Por qué?

Sintió el ambiente pesado,_ muy pesado_

Una mirada verde botella se le clavó sin piedad en la nunca,_ lo sintió_

… bien, esa era su señal de adoptar el estilo Glen Kirkland: _"Ignora todo y retírate con estilo"_

Entendido

Suspiró. Al menos era mejor la sensación de peligro que la de mareo

_Los besos dan asco_. Ni en todos sus 11 años de vida había establecido una verdad tan sagrada

-Bien, vámonos – tomó su mano y lo llevó por donde el par se fugó –Veremos esa película

-¿Sin Scott, Bryan y Ryan?

-Eso parece

-¡Sí! –caminó sin problemas y sin mirar atrás. Era lo bueno de ser todavía un niño que no entendía- ¡Solos tú y yo! ¡Sin que nadie nos moleste!

Vaya, parecía ser el que disfrutaría de los destrozos de la ocasión –Supongo

_Retirarse, era urgente retirarse_

Lo hicieron a paso normal… "normal" para la ocasión, es decir, con rapidez y parsimonia, con sus sentidos alerta por si escuchaba pasos a sus espaldas y tenía que salir corriendo con Arthur en brazos

Ser callado, hasta apático, no quería decir que fuese idiota e ignorara la oportunidad de salir huyendo… y no sería tanto por él, sino por su hermanito: con Bryan y Ryan fuera del perímetro, el rubio ya no tendría a quien seguir hacia un escondite; si se dejaba masacrar –era más fácil-, querría intervenir y sería problemático; y si corría, Scott no dudaría en desquitar con él su ira

…

¿Ira? _¿En verdad estaba enojado por ser descubierto in fraganti?_

Bien, no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Ya había sido suficiente con ese… ese beso

Argh, debía borrar eso de su mente si pretendía conservar el alimento en su aparato digestivo

_Nunca besaría a nadie. Era una promesa_

Apuró el paso, uno al que el rubio dominó con saltitos graciosos

Ojala pudiera tener 6 años otra vez: habría visto aquello sin entender y la vida hubiera continuado con la hermosura habitual

-Me gustaría unas palomitas, ¿a ti no? –comentó con ánimo –También un helado, ¡lo compartiremos!

-¿De qué sabor te gustaría?

-Quizá fresa, zarzamora, ¡o combinado! –sonrió con victoria -¡Probaré todos mis sabores favoritos sin que ese idiota de Scott comience a decir tonterías!

Argh, escalofrío

Lo malo –o bueno- fue que le recordó que regresando a casa se lo toparía… y si pasaba, rememoraría esa… cosa…

_Otro escalofrío_

Dudaba que se detuvieran en lo que quedaba de su infancia. Mierda

-¡Será genial, ya lo verás! –se veía tan confiado- ¡Nos divertiremos!

Borrar, tenía que borrar eso de su mente

* * *

Ellos eran astutos. Bastante astutos… incluso unos malditos genios del mal que sólo dejaban destrucción a su paso en pos de su retorcida diversión. No obstante, cada quien poseía habilidades específicas:

Bryan era el cerebro de la operación

Ryan sabía cómo ejecutarlo de formas legendarias

Y en vista de eso, parecía que el único que no estaba cumpliendo con su función en esa ocasión era el menor, el que tenía una personalidad más amable y romántica en circunstancias individuales

Ahora mismo el mayor lo veía como el gran obstáculo

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y haz algo!

-¡O-Oye! ¡No es que no quiera! Pero… -sonrió con nerviosismo -¿No crees que exageramos? Digo, no es para tanto

-¡Claro que lo es! –lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, desesperado- ¡Tú también lo viste! ¡Viste esa… esa cosa! FUE ASQUEROSO

Infló sus mejillas, intentando retener el vómito

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! –comenzó a zangolotearlo - ¡No exageramos, es la verdad! ¡¿Entiendes que necesitamos una solución?!

Vaya que sí, a que menos deseara que un estómago enfermo por un espectáculo tan… repugnante

¿Pero qué podían hacer? ¿Y estaba bien? No era su asunto

-Lo entiendes, ¿no? –lo estrelló contra el sillón, colocándose encima -¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y piensa!

-¿Cómo se supone que mi trasero y mi cerebro están conectados? ¡No tiene sentido!

-¡Tampoco tu tonto sentimentalismo!

-¡Hey! ¡Lo que dije no tiene que ver con eso!

-¿Ah, no?-sonrió con ironía- ¿Pues en qué? Señor _parece-que-Scott-tiene-novia-y-es-mejor-no-meterse_

-¡¿Qué tiene de sentimental?!

-¡Que te está importando lo que él quiere! ¡Y eso es un error en esta familia!

-¡Quizá te convenza más la idea de correr por nuestras vidas!

-¿Desde cuándo te asusta? ¡No sería la primera vez!

-¡No, ¿pero recuerdas la última vez que le hicimos algo?! ¡Seguro que todavía hay partes de tu trasero que no sientes!

U-Uhn, cierto

También esa eran partes de sus cualidades que los hacía un par poderoso: Bryan obedecía el impulso y la diversión, concibiendo planes geniales; Ryan nivelaba aquello con opciones más… creíbles y que siguieran obedeciendo el propósito inicial

¿Qué otra cosa se podían esperar de gemelos que prácticamente sabían lo que el otro pensaba?!

-Más bien, tú planea otra cosa – hizo un puchero –No le haré nada a Scott, ¡prefiero ver esa escenas una y otra vez en mi mente, que quedarme sin cabeza! ¡La necesito! Tengo examen el lunes

-Cabeza… mente… ¡eso es! –se levantó de un brinco, dejando que el otro se sentara –Ryan, lo tengo

Cuando iba a preguntar, de pronto un pequeño en su cráneo, junto con un "punch", llenó sus oídos

-¡Auch! – se sobó -¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-¡Ayudándote a olvidar! –reveló triunfal -¡Sólo eso tenemos que hacer!

… buena idea -¿Pero eso que…?

Puso atención: su gemelo alzaba por encima de su cabeza un martillo ENORME de plástico

-¡Ahhh! – esquivó el golpe a tiempo, poniéndose atrás del sillón- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Querías matarme?!

-¡Sólo lastimarte! – sonrió mostrando los dientes - ¡¿No lo ves?! Si te golpeo con fuerza, olvidarás esa… ¡cosa! Y estarás bien otra vez

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Despertándome en un consultorio y con una aguja apuntándome?!

-¡Eso pasó nada más una vez!

-¡Bien! – igual sacó de _quien-sabía-dónde_ su martillo gigante de plástico- ¡Déjame ayudarte igual!

-¡Ese es el espíritu, querido hermano!

Ambos estaban en posición de batalla: el mayor de ojos verde aqua colocó el arma cercana a la cintura y con las piernas abiertas a lo largo; el menor, empuñando por encima de su cabeza y pies separados a lo ancho, "_la pose del águila_"

Era una guerra sin cuartel, ¡ya no había marca atrás! No existía un ayer, ¡era hoy o nunca!

El fin valía los medios, ¡TENÍAN QUE BORRAR ESE BESO DE SUS MENTES!

Pero se quedaron congelados._ Por supuesto que sí_

A la vez sintieron una presencia en la sala que los acompañaba. Era maligna, maligna con M mayúscula

Tuvieron miedo de mirar, aunque no tenían opción

_No había salvación por su descuido_

Al mismo tiempo, despacio, voltearon hacia la puerta

…

Ahí estaba Scott, ese desgraciado que no sólo los torturaba y chantajeaba cuando le convenía, sino el protagonista de esa… esa escena asquerosa que les provocaría diarrea

Los observaba con quietud, en silencio, fijamente mientras esa sonrisa_ tan suya_ aparecía sobre su boca

_Adiós, mundo cruel_

**¡PUNCH!**

Los martillos de plástico cayeron. Ellos corrieron hacia las escaleras

Dos grandes errores que pagarían caro

Sin saber en qué momento, el de ojos verde botella ya los sujetaba de la parte trasera de sus playeras y los elevaba con facilidad, como lo haría una hiena con la carroña de una cebra

Aunque intentaron escapar, la posición no les dejó hacer nada, ¡si por lo menos tuvieran los martillos, podían sacarle un ojo! Pero no, así que estaban jodidos

… bueno, era mejor estar muertos que recordar ese beso inmundo, ¡y con un poco de suerte, los golpearía tanto como para perder la memoria! Sí, sí, ¡el futuro lucía prometedor!

Esperaron con gran valentía el primer golpe celestial

…

-¿Dónde está Glen?

…

¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-… ahora que lo dices… -miró hacia la derecha

-No me había dado cuenta que no está – miró hacia la izquierda

-Tampoco Arthur

-Debimos separarnos cuando corrimos

-¿Se habrán perdido a mitad de camino?

-Quizá tomaron otra ruta

…

Se paralizaron en un segundo

¡¿No se suponen que iba a ir a…?!

-¡SE FUERON AL CINE!

Hubieran iniciado su tanda de quejas de no ser porque el mayor jaló más de la tela, ahogándolos

-Significa que llegará en un par de horas- se escuchaba relajado. Mala señal – Bien, hasta entonces

**¡PAS!**

Los dejó caer con poca delicadeza al pie de la escalera. Bryan seguro se rompió la nariz y Ryan sentía el ojo morado

-Quédense en su cuarto hasta que les diga –continuó con su cínica sonrisa en tanto se cruzaba de brazos – Cuando aparezca, tendremos una pequeña charla

_Pequeña charla_, o sea, un interrogatorio con tortura asegurada

-Y por si se les ocurría –llamas, ¡ardía en llamas negras! –Si no están en el momento en que los llame… bueno, ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar? Mamá no llegará sino hasta las 23:00, y papá está de viaje, ¿sería apropiado usar los cohetes, o el pegamento industrial de la cochera? - qué miedo -¿O sería mejor traer a François?

¡NOOOOO!

Asintieron a la vez, captando el mensaje: _"Si no están, los dejaré irreconocibles, o por lo menos, haré que vomiten los intestinos"_

Huyeron a su habitación, cerrando con llave. Se metieron debajo de la cama abrazando a Basy y Pyloo, respectivamente

¡Si tan sólo pudieran olvidar! Pero su hermano no los dejaría…

_Mundo, metete los besos por el trasero_

* * *

Se miraron entre ellos. Miraron a su interlocutor. Miraron al techo y rogaron al cielo que los matara

_No sucedió, qué tragedia_

Lo único que los distrajo –y eso sólo por unos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo lo encerrara en su cuarto- fueron los golpes en la madera y los gritos de Arthur, que exigía estar en la charla "_asegurándose de que no le harían nada a Glen"_

Independientemente de que ese niño gustara mucho de estar con el segundo mayor, no lo culpaban de pensar mal, ¡la forma en que lo arrastró a su habitación dejaba mucho que decir! Y quizá la imagen empeoró al verlos a ellos entrando a dicho sitio con tanta sumisión, ¡claro que algo iba mal! Pero no del calibre que pensaba

Era peor

…

Glen suspiró

Bryan quería huir

Ryan imploraba ser tragado por la tierra

Y Scott los observaba con superioridad y cinismo

Vaya…

…

-Así que… -comenzó ya curveando los labios –Me vieron

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

Los tres sintieron nuevamente asco

Por favor, que alguien los matara

-Seguro llegaron a una conclusión –quería reír, se le notaba –Díganmela

Se miraron entre sí otra vez. Tomaron aire y confianza… en realidad, el único que la tenía era el de ojos oliva, porque ellos deseaban ponerse a llorar como niñitas

Aun así, se coordinaron lo suficiente para decir aquello al mismo tiempo

-Los besos dan asco

Entonces lo hizo, al fin soltó unas carcajadas burlonas y victoriosas, como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta

Genial, en ese caso, ¿por qué quiso escucharla de ellos? Para regodearse en su humillación, claro

…

Luego de unos momentos se calmó, pero siguió con su sonrisa

Los terceros en la línea lo vieron como un paso a continuar

-¡Ha sido lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida! ¡No quiero volver a ver algo así!

-No me importa el sitio donde pongas tu boca, ¡pero no lo hagas delante de nosotros!

-¡Arruinaste mi infancia!

-¡Tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida!

-¡De tanto vomitar tendrás que hacernos trasplante de estómago!

-¡Y todo por tu culpa, maldito!

Mientras seguían hablando, el segundo sólo podía exhalar aire

Par de tontos, ¿qué no sabían nada del mayor? Con esas palabras sólo conseguirían que hiciera exactamente lo contrario, ¡y con más saña! Un único futuro nauseabundo los aguardaba

A Scott no se le pedían favores, piedad o compasión

En serio, par de tontos

Y pensar que todo lucía más prometedor cuando salió del cine aún consumiendo un chocolate

Eso también fue ingenuo

-Glen – ahora se dirigió a él. Se tensó con discreción -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nada

-No mientas~ -se veía juguetón. Mala señal –Vamos, sabes que a tu hermano mayor no le gusta que le mientas~

¿A qué jugaba? Daba escalofrío

-¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… -se hacía el interesante - ¿Tal vez si Françoise es mi novia o no? ¿O cómo cuantas veces lo he hecho?

-No, en realidad

-¿Françoise es tu novia? –cuestionó el gemelo mayor

-¿Desde cuándo lo haces? –preguntó el menor

Cierto, ¿para qué decirlo si otro lo haría? Además, en verdad, le tenía sin cuidado con quién se relacionaba. Ya contaba con 13 años, no necesitaba a él "preocupándose" por sus cosas asquerosas. Ugh

-Para lo primero: no, sólo es una amiga. Para lo segundo: desde el año pasado

Entonces, ¿podría decirse que lo vieron por casualidad? Realmente tuvieron mala suerte

-Glen, querido –esto no era bueno - ¿En serio no tienes nada que agregar?

-… sólo una cosa- a pesar de su gesto apático, aquello lo decía con determinación –Nunca besaré a nadie

-Yo tampoco – secundó –Prefiero morir

-A mí se me quitaron las ganas, ¡qué manera de arruinar las ilusiones!

-Bueno, solamente lo dicen porque nunca lo han sentido… -¡oh, mierda! –Si les diera a probar, pensarían diferente

El plan maestro fue revelado… al menos el segundo lo captó:

_Iba a besar a uno de los tres de esa forma asquerosa para probar su punto, burlarse, y de paso quitarse las ganas de cometer incesto_

Y él no quería ser ese alguien

Lo peor, es que sabía que sería el elegido, porque por razones que no entendía, Scott estaba sobre él como quien estaría sobre la niña que le gustaba, nada más que esto era más raro

Gracias, pero _no, gracias_

Se levantó de un salto

No fue sorpresa ver que el contario lo hizo también

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con burla -¿No quieres estar presente en la demostración?

-No –retrocedió despacio –Fue suficiente con lo de la tarde

-Pero te ayudará en el futuro… y será interesante,_ créeme_

-Como dije, nunca besaré a nadie, así que es innecesario,_ créeme_

…

…

-Bryan, Ryan –colocó las manos en su cintura –Si no quieren ser ustedes a quienes bese, será mejor que no dejen que Glen escape

Scott, bastardo, eso fue bajo

…

Se miraron entre ellos. Miraron a su interlocutor. Miraron al techo y rogaron tener buena puntería

_Los tres la necesitarían_

El gemelo mayor saltó hacia el pecho

El menor hacia las piernas

El de ojos verde oliva alcanzó a agacharse mientras ladeaba el cuerpo, esquivando y dejando que ambos se estrellaran contra la alfombra

Pasó por encima, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue sujetado del tobillo

-¡Entiende que esto es por nuestro bien! – lloró Bryan -¡No tenemos opción!

Tomó una almohada cercana y la estrelló con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Juraba que se escuchó hueco, aunque fue suficiente para marearlo

-¡Gleeeen! –alcanzó a girar y evitar un almohadazo de Ryan. Viró sobre sí y aprovechó su carrera en golpearlo en la espalda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de frente

No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear y detener los brazos del pelirrojo, quien ejerció presión intentando que retrocediera

Él no era un adversario cualquiera. No se iría limpio, podía asegurarlo

-¡Ríndete! –maldito, era muy fuerte- ¡No evitarás que te dé esta importante lección de vida!

-No necesito que me hagas favores – no perdería con facilidad- No besaré nunca a nadie, ya te lo dije

-¡Eso está por verse!

Presionó más y más, ¡todavía estaban muy parejos! De algo había servido el entrenamiento que se obligó a llevar, ¡no se rendiría!

-Fue divertido- alardeó- ¡Pero ya es tiempo de que caigas!

**¡PAS!**

Golpeó su pierna base con fuerza, logrando que su equilibrio fallara y cayera hacia atrás…

¡No! ¡No había terminado!

Se dejó caer, sin embargo, antes de tocar suelo curveó la espalda lo más que pudo y afianzó con firmeza el agarre de sus manos

Cuando chocó contra el piso, y gracias a la fuerza con que fue empujado, la espalda rodó más de lo esperado e hizo un círculo

Sólo propinó una patada en el estómago contrario para que resultara disparado

**¡PAS!**

Se estrelló contra el sitio, ¡victoria!

Sin mirar se incorporó y abrió la salida, ¡libertad! Nada más debía llegar a su cuarto, ¡sólo debía correr un poco más!

Ya estaba afuera, ¡podía conseguirlo! ¡Nadie lo besari…!

-¡JA! –abrió totalmente la puerta de la recámara un satisfecho rubio -¡Al fin le quité el seguro que ese idiota de Scott le puso! Ahora debo…

Mierda

-¡Arthur! –mierda, mierda- ¡Quítate!

-¿Eh?

**¡PAS!**

…

…

Un obstáculo doloroso apareció de la nada

Chocó contra la puerta de su hermanito. Wow

Patética manera de arruinar el escape

…

Le dolía la cabeza, las piernas se le durmieron y algo suave estaba sobre su boca, pero de ahí en fuera…

…

Oh, Dios

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cruzándose con unos esmeralda igualmente sorprendidos

Eso… e-eso que se hallaba s-sobre sus labios era… era…

_La boca de Arthur_

…

Se sentía… suave y con ligera humedad

El sabor era… agridulce, como un caramelo de limón

Percibía el olor infantil de lluvia, agradable tierra y algo floral que no identificó

Había una calidez confortable, casi adormecedora que le recordó a su almohada favorita de dragones

Y ese golpeteo en su pecho… ¿qué era?

¿Qué era ese rojo que de pronto se le subió al rostro?

-… Hey, eso no está tan mal –escuchó la voz del gemelo menor – Si así son los besos, no me molestaría sentir uno

-Hablar por ti –contestó el gemelo mayor –Pero eso sí es mucho menos asqueroso que lo tuyo, Scott

Él no dijo nada

Se sentía su ira creciendo, empero

Si no se movían, alguien iba a morir

Apenas si se levantó cargando al pequeño y encerrarse en su cuarto cuando se oyó algo muy duro estrellarse contra la madera

Se escuchó el grito del par, su escape y las maldiciones que soltó el más grande al verse privado de alguien a quien golpear

Puso el seguro por si las dudas: no fuera que le diera por tirar patadas a la puerta y la tumbara

Respiró aliviado... casi

Recordó que le provocó un trauma al de cejas prominentes

… quizá sería mejor no mencionarlo nunca

-Glen

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué fue eso? –señaló su boca -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Aparentemente no podría – Un beso –suspiró –Perdona, no quise…

-No estuvo mal –interrumpió mirando a otro lado –El beso… si eso es un beso… no estuvo mal

…

…

Sonrió ligeramente –Supongo que no

Y ahí estuvo: en menos de tres horas, su promesa de _nunca besar_ estaba rota

_Aunque…_

Miró al pequeño: seguía evitando observarlo, por eso se entretenía con un unicornio de peluche; movía mucho las manos y tenía la cara muy roja

Cierto, no estuvo mal

Si así eran los besos… no se sentían asquerosos

Le agradaba haberlo comprobado con Arthur

…

Aunque eso no tenía que saberlo nadie

Sólo él


End file.
